Berelain sur Paendrag Paeron
Berelain sur Paendrag Paeron of House Paeron is the First of Mayene. She is young and very beautiful, with pale skin, long black hair, a large bosom and big dark eyes. Berelain claims to be a descendent and heir of Artur Hawkwing, through his grandson Tyrn sur Paendrag Mashera. In Mayene it is claimed that Tyrn evaded the assassination attempt that killed his mother and was raised in secrecy in Mayene for his own safety. The Firsts of Mayene claim an unbroken line of succession from Tyrn and his daughter Miselle, and through him the Hawkwing. This claim is not taken seriously outside of Mayene. Berelain's first appearance, when she tries to seduce Rand al'Thor in an effort to obtain political influence, ends with disastrous results; she then goes after Perrin Aybara with no better apparent effect. She does earn the enmity of Faile Bashere, a woman interested in Perrin, however; Berelain believes that it will "amuse" her to take Perrin away from Faile. Later, Rand places Berelain in a position of stewardship over the city of Cairhien after it is ravaged by the Shaido Aiel. Upon re-encountering Perrin, Berelain renews her attempts at seducing Perrin which results in interpersonal problems with Faile, now his wife. Faile's subsequent kidnapping by the Shaido has thrown this entire dynamic into even greater chaos. She later neglects her duties in Cairhien but gets a stern reminder from Rhuarc her treats her as a daughter. When Rand is captured by the White Tower Aes Sedai she not only sends men to Rand's aid but she uncovers evidence linking Colavaere Saighan to both Lord Maringil and Meilan Mendiana's murders when she makes her move for the Sun Throne. , While Rand is missing, Colavere is crowned Queen and takes Berelain's Aes Sedai advisor Annoura Larisen for her own and makes Berelain a lady in waiting with Faile. When Rand returns to Cairhien he relieves her of her stewartship and tries to send her back to Mayene due to her reputation being damaged by Colavere. She instead accompanies Perrin into Ghealdan to track down Masema Dagar. Perrin sends her to meet with Queen Alliandre Maritha Kigarin. She brings Alliandre back to camp and helps Faile pressure her into keeping her oath of fealty to Perrin by staying with the army. While out hunting with Faile and Alliandre, the group is attacked by the Shaido Aiel. All of the group are captured except Berelain, who manages to escape and send word to Perrin. While Faile is in captivity, Berelain at first tries to offer a truce to Perrin in regards to her advances, but his reaction infuriates her. She then decides to spread rumors that he is succumbing to her advances around the camp, further aggravating the situation. Nevertheless, she is instrumental in discovering Masema's collusion with the Seanchan and offers to use her gold and jewels to ransom the Shaido's prisoners, including Faile. Viewing A viewing by Min Farshaw indicates that she will fall in love with a man in white. This, combined with a viewing of two most beautiful people falling in love, seems to indicate that she will marry Galad Damodred. Category:Rulers Category:Women Category:Living Category:Mayene